The Slightly Awkward, Literal Unification of Italy
by Written Fire
Summary: A steamy moment between everyone's two favorite Italians. PWP.


_Hey all! So I didn't get to finish my list like I had planned-bummer-but I am still aiming to finish it anyways! So, this fic marks 4 / 24! Well, now it's like 16, maybe 15, because I decided to take a few off-I wasn't very far into them and had lost my motivation for them, so no biggie. _

_So you all know, I **DO** **NOT** like this pairing! I really really really don't, but it has sucked one of my dear friends into it, and it's her OTP. She had been having a bad day when I originally started this (which is why I started it) but well it's been a while so now it's her Valentine's Day gift. ^^'_

_So m'bella, I that you enjoy this :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. **_

* * *

"Fratello, this is wrong."

_His voice was shaky, eyes half lid as he watched the other man kneel between his spread legs, his face flushed as he stared down at his bare form. The older man's lips opened, trembling as he tried to form a sentence._

"Says who?" _his voice was harsh, one of his hands so tantalizingly close to his half-hard member, the other on the bed beside his hip. _

"Everyone…" _Wrong answer. He gasped in shock as that hand wrapped around his length, his hips bucking up of their own violation to thrust into his palm. _

"You seem to like it." _he ran his hand slowly up, his thumb rubbing along the moist tip. _"There's a difference between us and others, Feli." _he leaned down, a pink tongue darting out and repeating the previous action. _

_Feliciano couldn't hold back the moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as that tongue wrapped around him. _ "H-How?" _he gasped his words breathy and pleading as the other teasingly ran just the tip along the length of his member._

"Because we're countries; we aren't mortals, bound by the laws and rules of society." _He breathed, the words mouthed against sensitive flesh. _"For us, this is..." _he pumped him slightly, kissing the tip. _"I can **fuck you** if I want." _he growled lowly, the gravelly tone causing him to twitch and draw his attention._

_Feliciano cried out when he wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue swirling around and pressing against, his hand pumping what his mouth couldn't reach. Hands tangled in dark hair, hazy eyes watching as cheeks hollowed and a head bobbed. Whimpering loudly he bucked his hips into the moist heat, gasping out his release, shuddering when the other swallowed, purposely licking his lips lewdly. _

_Crawling up that short distance he pressed his hardness against his rapidly growing hard on, an obscene noise of pleasure sounding as he held them together, the sound causing Feliciano to sit up, half straddling Lovino as he grabbed his face and kissed him harshly, both men moaning. _

_Using his free hand Lovino grabbed his jaw, pinching until he opened his mouth. The moment he did his tongue entered to explore, angling his head in a way that made the kiss more pleasurable for both. His other hand pumped them both, hips bucking. Sweat quickly built on their skin, a thick line of saliva trailing between their mouths when they pulled back to breathe, their breath stolen the moment they acquired it by the force of their climax's. _

"You **like** this, Feliciano." _His voice husky as he slid his slick hand from around them to his butt, his fingers brushing up against his entrance. _"Don't you dare and try to fucking deny it." _he growled as he eased the tip of his finger inside of him, going no further despite the way his moan made him yearn to. _"Don't you fucking **dare.**" _He pulled his hand away, the heat only building as Feliciano whimpered, then groaned in want as Lovino sucked on three of his own fingers._

_The moment he felt that they were wet enough he pulled them out, a loud 'pop' sounding in the quiet. He made short work of easing one of them into his hole, a shared moan resonating at the feel of it. It wasn't long before he was three fingers in, the man on his lap mewling in pleasure as he slammed back onto his fingers, crying out each time that special spot was hit._

"Please," _he panted, kissing Lovino hard on the lips. _"Please." _The word was full of want, his hands gripping Lovi's shoulders tight as he pressed his hardness into the others stomach, hips rolling to grind, causing a sharp moan to sound._

_Lovino growled, curling his fingers inside of him to make him shout out, getting his hand as wet as he could before wrapping it around his own erection, slicking it up the best he could without a proper lubricant. He pulled his fingers out to another loud 'pop', gripping his hips in his hands so he could lift, bringing him swiftly down on his hard member. _

"A-ah!" _Feliciano shuddered, head tossed back as he sank onto him, back arched in his pleasure. They sat like that for a moment, getting over the initial jolt of pain, the initial blow of pleasure that they felt. _"L-Lovi, please."

_His pleas were all Lovino needed, the sound driving him to snap his hips back before thrusting into him all over again. He latched his lips on his neck, leaving bruising kisses along the column of his throat where everyone could see. Their hips rocked together, lights pants and low moans filling the air, a sheen of sweat building on them both. _

_Before long the steady pace wasn't enough, and with a curse Lovino pushed him back onto the bed, keeping himself in him as he grabbed his thighs in his hands and hooked his legs over his shoulders, leaning forward and making Feli gasp at the new angle. As he slammed into him again he pressed against that spot, the moans turning into incomprehensible shouts, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around them._

_Feliciano released with a loud shout of his name, back arched and toes curling. A few thrusts later and Lovino joined him; Feli's name a guttural growl as he spilled inside of him. Feliciano whimpered when his legs were dropped to the bed, stretching them out as he pulled out of him. It stung, something he ignored as he watched with half-lidded eyes as his lover lay down beside him, an arm wrapping around his waist and drawing him back into a familiar chest._

"You're mine, ìdìota." _he spat, the harsh tone of his voice contradicting with the loving hold he had on him; their fingers were linked, lying atop of his stomach, one of his legs pressed between his own. _"…And don't you fucking forget that."

* * *

_Well. Um. I uh, don't know what to say after this. _

_Ummm. _

_Ah! Without notes, this comes out to 1,000 words. Even. Exciting, no? :D_

_If you're a reader of my other fic, **Break Down My Walls,** I feel you should know that I'm having a bit of writers block on that fic. But I'm working on it, honest!_

_OH! And, so everybody knows, I have a twitter account made for my account on here, and though no one follows me, I do tweet anyways. My name on there is _**ff_ninja82**_if anyone wants to follow!_

_Thank you for reading, and please, leave a review! I'm unsure of how this one came out so I'd love to know how you feel about it. ^_^_


End file.
